


I Just Want To Know What`s On Your Mind

by wishingfluff



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sunsets, pure fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingfluff/pseuds/wishingfluff
Summary: After Jenna wants a divorce, it`s up to Josh to comfort his friend.





	

Josh was lying down in his bed, when someone knocked on his door. A loud thud. Josh sighed, he had been so close to falling asleep. `C`min.` He said, with a soft and frustrated voice. Tyler opened the door, to Josh`s surprise. When Tyler couldn`t sleep, he had always spend the night with Josh, but this was different. Maybe it was because they knew they were both tired beyond belief, and when that`s the case, Tyler falls asleep fast, no matter how depressed he was. `Hey.` Josh noticed how tired Tyler looked, dark rings under his eyes, and nose red. Tyler`s voice was soft and croaky. Josh looked at Tyler, concerned. `Hey, are you doing okay?` No answer. Tyler was crying. Soft tears falling down his cheeks, as he was looking down at the ground. Now Josh was even more concerned. `Tyler?` Again, no answer. Tyler did walk towards Josh. `Do you want to lay down?` Tyler nodded. So, Josh shoved to the right side of his bed, and pulled his blankets up, allowing Tyler to lay down next to him. `What`s the matter?` Josh`s voice was like a feather, soft with concern and genuine curiosity. He heard Tyler mumble something, but couldn`t make the words out. `Hm? Can you please repeat that? Please?` Tyler`s voice was shaky, and so was his breath. `J-jenna. She wants  a divorce.` Josh`s eyes shot open wide. Jenna? Divorce? What?! `O-oh my gosh. I`m so sorry, Tyler. C-can I do anything for you?` Josh said, with the softest voice possible. He wanted to comfort his best friend. Tyler sighed, it was still really shaky. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn`t get the words out of his throat, so he closed his mouth. Instead, he grabbed Josh tightly, embracing him in a sideways hug.  Josh got the hint, and wrapped his arms around his best friend`s back. The two quickly fell asleep in each other`s embrace.

When they woke up, Tyler was still in Josh`s arms, gently holding him. `Hi, how are you doing?` Josh asked, his voice more like cotton candy now. Tyler didn`t respond right away, as if the words just didn`t want to come out of his throat. `I-I don`t know.` Tyler eventually said, truthfully. He had loved Jenna, so of course he was heartbroken now. `H-hey Tyler, did she give you a reason?` Tyler faked a small smile, before answering. `She said I`m too busy with music, and I don`t pay enough attention to her anymore. Something like that. She didn`t seem mad.` Josh looked as if he was  processing information for one second, before slowly nodding. `I`m so sorry Tyler. Just know that I will always be here for you, okay?` Tyler smiled, before nodding. `Where is Jenna anyway?` Tyler shrugged. `I think she went to her parent`s place. Ou-Her bedroom is empty, anyway. Except for my stuff, obviously.` Josh shrugged. `I guess it`s up to me to make breakfast, I suppose.` Josh slowly got out of his comfortable bed, he put on a shirt, and went straight to the kitchen. `Cereal? Or do you want something else?` Tyler responded rather quickly, his voice less like a shaky machine, more like a small but strong kitten. `Cereal is fine, thanks.` Josh smiled, and got two cups out of the cupboard. He opened the curtains, and also opened a window, to let some fresh air in. He got the milk out of the refrigerator, and poured it into the bowl. He also got out some lucky charms, and poured that into the bowl as well. `Okay, I made breakfast. Do you want to eat it in bed?` Tyler took a while to respond this time. `Uh, sure. Will you join me?` Tyler`s voice sounded a bit stronger now. `Yeah, of course. I`ll be right there.`

The boys had eaten their cereal, and were now joking about a show they had watched while eating it. `Yeah, that was good.` Josh said, with a bright grin on his face.  Josh looked over at Tyler, who hadn`t said anything for a while now. Josh noticed Tyler was kind of- shaking?! `Hey, are you ok?!` Josh shrieked. Tyler didn`t answer. So, Josh just pulled him in for a hug. He felt his shirt getting wet. Then, he heard the sobbing. Loud sniffing noises. `Shh, it`s okay. I`m here. I`m here.` Tyler didn`t respond, he just started sobbing even louder. Josh knew it was because of Jenna, but he wasn`t sure how to comfort Tyler at this point, instead of just hugging him even tighter. Eventually, Tyler had stopped crying. It was getting dark outside, not because it was night, but because it was about to rain. `Oh crap, wait. I need to close a window, stay here.` He told Tyler, before jumping out of bed, to close the window in the kitchen. After he closed that, he quickly got back to Tyler. Tyler didn`t want to cry again. He really didn’t, but he couldn’t help it. `Oh Tyler. It`s going to be ok, I promise. I`m here for you.` Tyler stopped crying now. `H-hey Joshie? Can I ask you for a favor?` `Of course, what`s it?` `C-can I just s-sleep with you for a while? I don`t like sleeping alone. He always does things to me and-` Of course Josh knew who Tyler was talking about. Blurryface. `Absolutely. I like sleeping with you. You can stay with me for however long. I really don`t mind.` Tyler had a weak, watery smile on his face now. `Thank you. Thank you so much.`

Tyler and Josh had been sharing a bed for two months now, and everyone was aware of the divorce. Everyone was quiet about it. They knew Tyler was having a hard time accepting it. But, with Josh by his side, he was recovering. It was slow, but they were making progress. `Hey, Josh? It`s been two months, hasn`t it? Thanks for being by my side, Joshie.` Josh smiled. `I really don`t mind. I love having you by my side, you know that, right?` He stuck his tongue out, before hugging his best friend. The sun was going down. `Hey, Tyler? Why don`t we go to the beach? It looks really nice. Don`t you want to go for a swim?` Tyler looked excited. `Of course! Gimme a second, I`m gonna get my stuff.` They arrived at the beach about twenty minutes later. Josh had laid out a towel, two towels, for them. Then, they jumped into the water. `Oh MY ITS FREEZING! `  Tyler screamed, and Josh just giggled. `Let`s go the pier then, just to see the sunset?` Now Tyler giggled, Josh noted Tyler`s giggles sounded like wool. Very fluffy. And soft. Josh smiled. As they walked over to the end of the pier, Tyler looked Josh in the eyes, before looking at the sea and sunset. `It`s.. gorgeous. It reminds me of you.` Josh blushed. `Mh, really? I think it fits your personality. It`s soft, and pink and yellow. Oh, and a hint of blue. It really does fit you.` Now, Tyler was a blushing mess. Josh reached his hand out to Tyler. Tyler smiled, before grabbing it, as they sat down. Tyler looked into Josh`s soft eyes, as he leaned closer. Josh, in response, leaned closer as well, lips almost touching now. They could feel each other`s breath, lost in each other, forgetting the sunset surrounding them. Josh inched a tiny bit closer, their lips touching now. Tyler kissed back. Josh finally felt complete. He understood. He understood everything. As they pulled away from each other, they were both blushing, a huge smile on their faces. They didn`t have to say anything. The sunset had shifted to a more violent orange now, with tints of pink. They hugged each other tightly. `Let`s go home.` `I`m already home.`

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi! Thank you so much for reading this! I tried to make it as fluffy as possible. I really hope the pacing was alright haha  
> I really like the idea of Joshler just platonically kissing as well, even though this fic is just romantic kisses. Hm might do something like that in the future  
> If you have any requests, hit me up! I`m pretty sure I`ll do some.   
> c:


End file.
